


Of Presents, Anniversaries and History

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Modification, Branding, Christmas, Community: tibbs_yuletide, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony awakens to a shocking Christmas and anniversary present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Presents, Anniversaries and History

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Slavery; Permanent Marking; Mention of Permanent Body Modifications  
>  **Word Count** : 1,336  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [Five Acts Meme (#3)](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/325433.html) and 2012 tibbs-yuletide Day 24  
>  **Beta** : azraelz-angel

Tony awoke to the feeling of a cock pressing into him. He let out a groan and pressed back into the intruder.

“Happy Anniversary and Merry Christmas, Master,” Jethro’s gruff voice rumbled into Tony’s ear, the hot breath causing a shiver within his body.

“Love.The. Present,” Tony managed to get out around each thrust into him.

“Figured. Just getting started. Got a long way to go, Master," Jethro said as he reached underneath and pumped his cock to full hardness.

Tony attempted to move his hand down to join Jethro’s on his dick, but was stopped with the tug of a chain against his wrist.

“What the-” Tony twisted his head back to see Jethro with a rare grin on his face. “I _thought_ I left these on you last night, Slave,” he said, trying to keep his voice hard and unforgiving. By the grin that widened on Jethro’s face, he wasn’t succeeding.

“You did, Master. Your slave needs to be taught what he can and can’t acquire when visiting with Mistress Abigail.”

“I’ll be sure to teach this errant slave that lesson when he lets me out of these cuffs. Oh God,” Tony cried out as Jethro picked up the pace. “Right after he finishes the job at hand.”

Tony keened when Jethro leaned over his back and bit hard where his shoulder and neck met. He tugged fruitlessly against the cuffs and chains and rocked back to meet each powerful thrust of Jethro’s cock.

It seemed like an eternity before Jethro thrust in and Tony felt come spurting into him. In that moment, he found his own release at the pull of Jethro’s hand. His come spilled out over the mattress and he collapsed into the wet spot with Jethro sprawled on top of him.

Several minutes later, he felt Jethro rolling him over, the chains crossing his arms above his head. Blue eyes stared down into his own and Tony wanted nothing more than to reach down and run his hand over the raised skin of the brand he had placed on Jethro’s ass one year prior.

“I have a present for you, Master,” Jethro was saying and Tony refocused on the matter at hand.

“And this wasn’t it?”

“This was just the beginning. The thing is, I’m yours every day of the year. I’m yours until the day one of us dies. And if you die first, I’m still yours because they’ll put me down and put my ashes over your grave. So today, I decided you are mine, Master. Want to stake my claim just like you did.”

Tony sucked in a deep breath. His heart was racing as he tried to determine what Jethro meant.

Jethro evidently saw his confusion and walked over to the fireplace. He came back with something that Tony knew all too well. It was a branding iron with a red bow attached to the handle. Jethro held the glowing end over Tony’s face so he could see the design.

The end of the iron contained a very small set of lettering encased in a circle. It was so small that Tony had to squint to make it out. The letters LJG glowed back at him in a fierce orange hue.

“G?” he managed to squeak out.

Jethro’s eyes took a haunted look and he said softly, “Gibbs. My last name.”

Despite having Jethro’s slave file, there was no record of his last name. Last names were stripped from everything during the intake process of free born slaves. Everything but the slave itself it seemed.

“They train us not to remember. But they couldn’t break me like they did the others. I was broken before they got me.”

Tony wanted to reach out and hold Jethro in his arms and he had a sudden insight into why Jethro had placed the cuffs on him. Jethro knew that he wouldn’t make it through this if Tony was able to show him the compassion he so wanted to express.

“I was enslaved in Mexico in ‘91. I murdered a man,” Jethro said bluntly. He continued and Tony maintained eye contact with him, memorizing every expression he could make out. “I was a trained Marine and I hunted my prey and took him out with a sniper rifle. I didn’t care that others saw me and that within a day, I was in chains headed to a processing facility. Mexico doesn’t have the thirty day hold period the States does. Thing was, I would do again and again, even if it meant getting enslaved.”

“Why? Who did he take from you, Jethro?” Tony’s question caused Jethro’s eyes to widen.

“My wife and daughter,” he said quietly. “Kelly, she was nine.”

Tony felt a tear leak from the corner of his eye. “They don’t include your past in the file. It’s everything from your first sale forward.”

“I know. I knew what I was getting into when I went after him. Like I said, I didn’t care. I haven’t cared until...” Jethro trailed off. “You remind me of Shannon. She was just as vibrant as you and she was a rich man’s daughter that didn’t care if she lived in the rich man’s world. See the same thing in you. The other Masters I had, I hated. Found out I couldn’t hate you.”

“You should, “ Tony said gruffly. “If I was enslaved for avenging the death of my loved ones, I would hate everyone involved. Especially the man that pressed a damn branding iron into my ass with his initials on it, taking his life.”

“That’s the purpose of this, Master,” Jethro said as he crossed back over to place the cooling iron back into the fire. “Yes, when you put that brand to my ass last year I hated you for it. Then, I fell in love with you. Not the you that you present outside of this room, but the one you show only to me.The one that has kept me safe from others that want to use me. I love you as Tony DiNozzo and not just as my Master. I love you the way I’ve only loved only one other person before.”

Tony struggled to find the words he needed to say. “Last Christmas, my dad gave me a stack of folders. All those other slaves you arrived with and your own. I knew the moment I saw your picture that you were the one for me.When you fucked me for the first time, I knew I was never letting anyone else touch you. I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs and not just as my Slave.”

Jethro got on the bed and placed his knees on each side of Tony’s hips, sinking down until their groins were flush. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips right above Tony’s.

“Tony DiNozzo, Master, will you do me the honor of wearing your Slave’s brand?”

Tony leaned his lips forward and placed his lips against Jethro’s for a brief kiss. “I will,” he said without hesitation as he pulled back.

They stared into each other’s eyes for several minutes before Tony broke the spell with a cocky smile.

“So let’s get this branding over with. I have a slave to discipline. Apparently he has been acquiring lock picks and branding irons behind his Master’s back.”

“Rule 18, better to seek forgiveness than to ask permission, Master.”

“I’ll forgive you, but your ass might not forgive you.”

“In that case, I better wear you down some more before using that brand. Make sure once I’m done with you and take those cuffs off that the only thought on your mind is that you’re mine just as I am yours.”

“I won’t forget it,” Tony said and then he groaned as Jethro swallowed his cock.

It was hours later that Tony found himself crying out Jethro’s name as the hot iron was pressed against his ass, forever marking him as the property of his slave.


End file.
